Perception and Deception
by Star2shine09
Summary: Roseline is an ordinary Hogwarts student,until a harmless crush on Ron by assosiation makes her a valuble pawn in a dire and devious plot of voldermorts followers.Truths must be unfurled before evil over comes innocent, in this tale of love,and deception.
1. Frozen fantasies

Roseline Aura,fondly known as Rose, gazed at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry snow gently falling on her lashes. The aroma of the dinner feast wafted from the Great Hall, but something stronger than hunger kept her wandering.

Looking towards the heavens she stood gingerly by the lake sealed in ice where she had spent so many summers dreaming. Pure white snow flakes swirled in her path illuminating the castles usual beauty, capping the mountains, and covering the grounds in a glittering sheet. It was the most lovely site she had ever dreamed of.

Yet,something was missing from this scenery. A glimpse of him...Her silky shoulder length brownish-red hair blew in a sudden whirl wind of Ice. She shivered her Cheeks brushed with pink. Her hazel eyes sparkled over fantasizing over a certain wizard boy.

She sighed heavily. This was to be her seventh year at Hogwarts and somehow she felt grown up and mature in a way she never imagined. Her life at the school had become all the more exciting when she had acquired Ron Weasly, Hermione granger, and Harry Potter as her friends. She was quite partial to Ron though.

Ever since she watched him board the train in her first year she knew she didn't want to see him go. Rose had begun to be astir with emotions she had never experienced as they both matured a little. For awhile it was hard to sleep or eat trying to sort out this most difficult situation.

Ron didn't even know she had any thoughts of him. She really preferred him not to know and to have feelings for her first. It was ridiculous; she did not want to ruin the friendship she had shared with them.

At sometimes she felt like an outsider from the inseparable trio. After all they were a year her senior.

Cho Chang was the only living soul she had mentioned this to one day in her dorm before bed. Cho wasn't necessarily her friend, but she did have a lot of advice to give and knew more than she did about boys. Cho was also a good secret keeper.

She always told Rose she had caught Harry gazing at her when she was least aware of it."

Maybe he was looking at something and I was in his way." Rose suggested.

Cho rolled her eyes emphitheticly Its so obvious there's fission between you two. I can feel it and so can everyone else. How can you possibly be so thick?"

"Well, "I suppose I never noticed this"fisson" before".It's knew to me Cho! Rose smiled, "But I believe you and Harry have Quite a lot of it".

Cho rolled her eyes once more with a slight dramatic twinge." Please". She droned. You could write a book on how many times that relationship is on an off."

"Cho", Rose protested everyone knows that you and Harry are obviously ment to be! But people talk about Ron and Hermione being a couple.

"Hermione!? Rose what are you thinking. Hermione is such a nag and an annoying book worm, which would never work out! Besides she isn't even the least bit pretty, and lets face it your somewhat beautiful." Anything those two might have had is definitely in the past."

"What about that girl…oh what-her-face…he was always kissing?! Eh?"

"Defiantly over, Cho snorted." "It was a passing fling anyways."

Despite Cho's reassurance Rose was afraid of Ron having another girlfriend.

She had not noticed him a few years back, but he had shot up and bulked up quite, QUITE nicely and she had taken notice…

Rose had learned so much and had such an enjoyable time sneaking of for late night rendezvous in the library, and staying up all hours in the common room. She wanted to remain a child forever, and didn't wish a romance to spoil a never ending friendship. She had kept to herself mostly. She had tried to get over Ron, as she watched him carry out a romance with someone else. The night she walked in was the worst of her life.She was around the corner when she saw Ron snogging with that dreadful girl on the couch. After that,she seriously felt like giving her a dose of love potion in her morning pumkin juice, and making her fall in love with a rock.

But time passed and she temporarily got over him, being busy with friends and school.

Visiting Hagrid,was also remotely fun unless there was some thing possibly deadly in the house, or he was cooking which was in fact deadly it self. And even to her great surprise her magic had improved a great deal since she started really getting into it.

Professor Dumbledore had even commented on her gift for powerful magic. He mentioned something about it coming from a powerful soul, and perceived that she had the ability to do great things... "A powerful soul."

She played his booming voice over in her mind. What did he mean by that? What kind of great things was she able to do? Well, she supposed not flunking Herbology was a hard thing to achieve, and that would be pretty "great" as far as she was concerned. But Rose was so blind to what was in front of her...she would be soon to see what was in front of her opposed to what she knew she saw in her eyes.


	2. A Relished Run in

(( An authors note)) hello everyone! I sincerly appologise, my story has been having some chapter difficulties, and for that I am going to realease another chapter, I have several already written! If I get some good reviews I will continue to update:-) Now that being said, yes I know that Ron and Hermione are destined, but with that being said this is fanfiction people. I am trying to fix up Ron with someone else...keeps it less predictable. Besides I like coming up with new charectars...for those who have read "The Deathly Hallows", you understand where the name of Rons kid comes from...Rose... ;-) Lets just see what I have in store for these two young lovers. 

Rose strolled towards the castle the courtyard abuzz with young, bubbly first year chatter. She began to turn towards the Quidditch pit but something stopped her dead in her tracks.

There over by an icy stone bench sat none other than Ron Weasly! She screamed inwardly. Oh no! He had spotted her looking at him...

"Hey Rose!" Ron called waving.

Her cheeks burned.

"Um...oh hello Ron" she managed to force out instead of HI! I think your so fit! She scolded her self at the embarrassing thought...

"Can I show you something"? He asked fingering an object in front of him."

"Yeah sure, she replied almost a little too loud".

He held it down to her, and she looked up entranced by his brilliant blue eyes. His ginger hair was speckled with small flakes of snow that fell gently now as opposed to whirl winding from the skies. Rose shivered from something other than the freezing chill in the air.

Ron grinned his delvishly crooked smile, a Weasly trait no doubt tapping the compass like object whimsically with his wand.

"Hagrid gave it to me". He held it up to let the tiny swirls in the metal shine."He told me he no longer needed it." "And he figured the new nifflers he had purchased would go mad trying to find it..."So it was an early Happy Christmas present".

She studied the intricate little object in awe." What is its function?", she questioned running a finger over its smooth golden little dials." "It can reveal the ghosts and invisible walls, as well as creatures in the castle." Ron said elaborating excitedly. "It can also point you towards what you momentarily desire and guide you down paths when your lost ." Only things in Hogwarts that aren't heavily guarded though.

"Oh!" Rose cried "thats very interesting!." "And usefull for getting out of a fix!".

I knew you would think so", Ron smiled looking pleased.

"Do you suppose it accompainies the marauders map?", she inquired.

"I cant imagine so", he paused in thought."Otherwise surely Hagrid would have mentioned something." "

"Did you show this to Hermione?", I am sure she would be interested in it, she loves this sort of thing you know!" Rose attempted to evoke his reaction when she said Hermione.

"Course not"... he stammered. She would just probably nag me to find out what it does, or she might yell at me or tell me its dangerous, anyway." "Easy going people like you and me appreciate these things."

"Yeah." "That's the way to be."

"exactly you and I have a load of stuff in common Rose."

"Yes, we do."

She looked up and caught his eyes for a moment it seemed as if they might kiss. But he tapped the tiny compass back into looking like a pocket watch and stood". "I am going to look for Ron Harry show him!" "I bet he is with Fred and George!" He smiled." Last I heard they were working on blowing up the school as a promotion for Weasly Wizarding wheezes."

Rose stifled a laugh, "Yeah that's the twins delightfully tacky and always up to something!"

"Tell me about it", he snorted.

"See you later Ron," she called walking hurriedly towards the Great entrance. Rose smiled all the way not even a care slipping into her Holiday mind set. Little did Roseline realize there were things in her midst that would change most unfortunately very soon...

It would be wise to review if you would like to read more of the story:-) appreciate it! 


	3. Mad Malfoy

Roseline brushed off all other of her thoughts about Ron. It had kept her strolling in the icy courtyard for hours. And Once again she felt like trailing him through the castle. Just this morning she was playing James bond casting spells,spying,and looking through books at him in Library she also added her own theme music. Eventually though the librarian told her to cut it out, and that was the end of that she thought, grinning at her desperate measures.

She sat down, watching the sky become a darker gray, foretelling night. More snow fell from the skies, and she thought that she had better be heading inside. Rose quickly dashed through the enveloping cold towards the castle entrance. Walking through the tall aged wooden doors she entered the enormous grand foyer.

Her school loafers clicked against the glistening marble floor.

The magical glow of candle lights flickered on the rich embalmed tapestries bearing their reds and golds in the dimmed lights. Dark wooden chests displaying treasures lined the stone walls igniting the flames dancing through the castle.

It was so...silent it was almost eerie she thought a slight chill running down her spine.

Usually there were many students chatting and fluttering about the entry way. Glancing around the regal castle foyer she slowly walked up the stairs clutching her wand at the ready.

She walked tensely down the corridors her robes swishing in the glow of the vague fading light. Roseline strolled about the halls admiring the Goblets and trophies that gleamed with jewels aflame boldly engraved.

Portraits hung there detailed pictures stirring and moving restlessly about the castle. An old wizard yawned in his golden frame catching her off guard. She stared at his sparkling silver beard and his rounded spectacles.

"You girl, you better hurry off Gryffindor, that Slytherin boy is causing trouble again.Nasty those Slytherins, never did like them..."

As she neared the tower a shadowed figure penetrated the deathly silence. She gasped in fright pointing her wand shakily in the direction of the movement.

Rose was quite unprepared to hear a familiar stiff laugh from the shadows.

Draco Malfoy stepped into the light his eyes glittering sinisterly. He smirked arrogantly looking extremely pleased with himself, his most infamous trait.

"Well, well if it isnt miss Aura wandering the halls all alone. What happened to the know-it-all, Potter and the Weasel? Your grand saviors".

"Rose glarred daggers at him clenching her wand." Leave my friends out of this you jerk" she spat her wand burning into her palm.

"You amuse me when you re mad'', he scoffed.

She tried to maneuver around him but he stepped in time to her movements and blocked her only path.

"Im serious Malfloy", she said folding her arms saucily.

"And you will do what about that exactly'', Draco smirked.

"I will put a leg locker jinks on you, and trust me you wont be walking any where for weeks." Roseline shot at him scowling.

"Well aren't we sassy?", he mocked backing away." Remember Aura,

I have high friends in high places". "If you knew what was good for you, you would do well to respect me."

"Yeah whatever malfoy" she smiled sarcastically at the stupidness of it.

The malevolence in eyes was evidently shinning through along with another strange look she could not quite place her finger on. He looked a little flustered.

"Draco, can you just stop being full of it and stand aside so I can pass?"

He smirked, and moved backward creating a barrier between her and the stair case to Gryffindor Tower.

"Malfoy,you are such a jerk, get out of the way or I am reporting you to Professor McGonagall!"

She glared in cancerous loathing in him. She began to turn on her heel. He grabbed her arm but she stepped on his foot.

"Hasn't anyone told you to respect your boyfriend", he shot back hissing viciously.

"What!", she questioned in a laughable horror." "You really are mad Malfoy, after all." She rolled her eyes.

"You heard me. You do everything I say and I wont kill that sniveling Weseal".He directed his wand at her throat. "Or you".

"Remember that I know very powerful people". Including the names other cowards dare not to speak"

With a flash he spun around in the other direction, cape fluttering in the distant hallway leaving Rose shock tainted and shivering in the bitter dark.


	4. A dose of Morning Madness

Roseline did not sleep soundly that night; in fact she tossed and turned like a wave on the sea rolling fitfully.

She wasn't exactly afraid but she also didn't know what Draco was capable of. His father being a death eater and all.

The next morning bluish circles lined her eyes as she tried desperately to stay awake in her potions class. Unfortunate considering she sat by Ron.

She put her head up with her hand, and tried to ignore the fact that her breathing was deep and her eyes felt like they were coated in lead.

"Are you alright?", Ron inquired concerned.

"Oh uh, not really.", Rose chuckled.

"Why is that?"

"I got NO sleep last night because I had a nasty run in with-

You will remain silent, Snape bellowed.

Ron sighed apologetically.

"Grimy git", he muttered under his breath.

Snape turned his stone cold face towards Ron, not blinking and unmoving.

"Ronald Weasly five points from Gryffindor," he hissed happily.

Several Gryffindors moaned.

"What did I-" Ron started.

"Ten for arguing, shall we continue?"

Ron shook his head angrily, his fists balling up.

A loud snicker erupted from one of the Slytherin tables.

"Hah!, the weasel doesn't know when to keep quiet."

"SHUT UP! YOU SLIMY GIT" Roseline whisper yelled.

Fifteen points from Gryffindor.

When class had ended Rose gathered up her things, and walked with Ron to the door.

"So, something you were telling me before?"

"Oh yeah last night I had a nasty threat from-

"Hello miss Auburn looking lovely as always, Malfoy cut in smirking.

"Draco." Rose finished.

" What is a purebred wizard such as your self doing with a farm raised mutt like Weasly?"

Ron's ears reddened, but his eyes glared Daggers at Draco.

Rosaline's mouth dropped open. "Don't you have to be scum under someone's shoe right now."

"Don't make a fool of me darling?"

"Darling!?, Malfloy don't make me gag."

"Bloody hell, why is he calling you pet names?!" "You back off of her you Damn bastard! Ron yelled giving Draco a shove.

Malfoy raised his wand from behind his robe and whispered a spell. "You belong to me," he spat.

Malfoy was planning on using Roseline as bait to dangle in front of Ron for his ultimate gain.

"Lets get out of here before he gets any more loony",Ron huffed.

"Yeah,"Roseline concurred purposely bumping into him as she passed.

Here is where it starts getting good! Reviews are always helpful to encourage the author to post more chapters... 


End file.
